


Mountains

by SolosOrca



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2423477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolosOrca/pseuds/SolosOrca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryoma and Tezuka waking up on their first day on holiday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mountains

Ryoma awoke, content and warm and with Tezuka pressed up against his back. He stretched lazily, moaning softly as his muscles and joints ached nicely. There was a soft breeze blowing across the room, cooling his exposed skin, some one (and Ryoma had a very good idea who) had opened the door leading out onto the balcony.

"Are you awake?" Ryoma asked sleepily.

"Of course," Tezuka replied, his hand moving to stroke up and down Ryoma’s arm. "I’ve been awake for at least an hour."

"And you couldn’t help but cuddle me," Ryoma grinned, rolling around to face Tezuka and kissing him.

"You’re very attractive when you’re asleep."

"But only when I’m asleep, right?"

"You’re a lot quieter."

They lay in each other’s arms for a while, before Tezuka got up and went to get dressed. Now deprived of Tezuka’s warm presence, Ryoma pulled himself out of bed and went out onto the balcony.

The mountains towered around the small village they were staying in, their glaciers shining pure white in the glorious sunshine. Ryoma took a deep breath of the fresh mountain air and was suddenly feeling much more awake. He looked up at the mountains, feeling rather excited. Tezuka’s love of hiking was starting to rub off on him.

He turned and saw Tezuka standing at the door, watching him.

"So, which one first?" Ryoma asked, grinning.


End file.
